Il ne faut jamais dire jamais
by AnkaMalfoy
Summary: Etait-ce vaniteux de vouloir plaire à un homme ? Etait-ce vaniteux d'avoir voulu plaire à cet homme là par dessus tout ? Etait-ce vaniteux d'y avoir cru ? J'aurais aimé savoir ce que ça fait. Pour une fois.


Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

xxxx

Je le croisai pour la première fois à Saint-Emilion, un petit village dont la réputation n'est plus à faire en matière de vins et qui se trouve à deux pas de Libourne.

Je me souviens que ce jour-là, je voulais aller me promener sur les quais à Bordeaux mais mes parents eux, voulaient visiter Saint-Emilion.

J'avais beau leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller faire leur visite pendant que moi j'irais sur les quais mais non. Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

J'eus même droit à une leçon de morale de la part de ma mère. Après au moins une heure de sermon, je capitulais pour les suivre (ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eût le choix de toute façon).

Malgré mes dires, je dois cependant avouer que Saint-Emilion est un village magnifique. Ces villages comme on en voit que sur des cartes postales. Le programme de la journée était simple : visiter le village, quelques couvents et bien sur faire des dégustations de vins.

Après avoir arpentés les ruelles étroites et pentues du village, nous décidâmes d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant typique de la région pour profiter au mieux des spécialités locales. Heureusement pour nous, on trouva rapidement une place en terrasse.

Tout à coup, j'eus comme une drôle d'impression. Vous savez cette sensation qu'on a parfois, ou plutôt cette intuition qu'une personne nous observe. Une sensation de gêne s'empara alors de moi et je commençai alors à chercher mon assaillant du regard.

Il était là, caché derrière des lunettes de soleil noirs. Il portait une chemise en lin de couleur blanche légèrement ouverte qui laissait entrevoir un torse juste comme il faut. Il avait une assurance folle et était d'une rare élégance pour un jeune homme de son âge.

Malgré ses lunettes, je pouvais sentir son regard braqué sur moi.

Je fus brutalement tirée de ma contemplation par la serveuse qui vint prendre notre commande. A chaque fois que je détournais la tête, mon regard se posait inlassablement et involontairement sur lui et à chaque fois il avait le sien également posé sur moi.

Ce qui n'était qu'une simple curiosité devint de la gêne. Quelles raisons pouvaient bien amener une telle personne à me fixer ainsi. Que me voulait-il ?

Je n'étais après tout qu'une fille quelconque, de celles que l'on ne remarque pas. Ni belle, ni laide. Si je brillais par mes résultats scolaires, il n'en était pas vraiment de même avec les hommes. Je n'étais pas une Ginny et étais très loin d'en avoir la beauté et le succès auprès de la gent masculine.

Ma seule réelle expérience dans ce domaine, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, fut avec Viktor Krum. Malgré les dizaines de hiboux échangés entre lui et moi, et les promesses de se voir, ce ne fut jamais le cas. Et malheureusement, la distance eu raison de cette relationpotentielle. Malgré mes désillusions, nous gardâmes cependant une relation amicale mais belle et bien platonique. Amon plus grand désespoir.

O0°^^°0O

Je décidais donc de ne pas lui accorder plus d'importance que cela mais malheureusement il semblait que mon cerveau m'ait faussé compagnie car mes yeux finissaient inlassablement par se poser sur lui. J'étais mortifiée et me refusais à céder. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute manière ? Nous ne vivions même pas dans le même pays.

Je m'éclipsais peu de temps après pour aller aux sanitaires. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées et par la même occasion, de me l'enlever de la tête, ou du moins essayer.

O0°^^°0O

Quelques minutes dans ce refuge finirent par me convaincre de tenter ma chance et de soutenir son regard en voyant jusqu'où ça me/nous mènerais. C'est vrai après tout, comme on dit on a qu'une vie et il faut en profiter. On m'a toujours reprochée de ne pas assez profiter de la vie et d'être toujours le nez dans les bouquins. Ce à quoi je dois d'ailleurs le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout (une vraie calamité).

Je vois encore Ron en train de me dire « Mione, tu passes trop de temps à la bibliothèque » ou encore « tu sais qu'il y a autres choses dans la vie que les livres ». Même Harry et madame Macgonagall s'y s'ont mis. C'est dire.

De plus en y pensant sérieusement, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je ne le recroiserai sans doute jamais plus. Et puis il faut avouer que ce jeune homme était beau comme un diable. Une classe innée. Cette prestance. Il avait un indéniable goût de reviens-y comme on dit à Bordeaux. C'était de plus très flatteur qu'une personne telle que lui soit - à priori - intéressée par moi. Les filles seraient vertes de jalousie lorsque je leur raconterais cette histoire. Elles n'en croiraient pas leurs oreilles. La vérité c'est que je rêvais moi aussi de pouvoir me targuer auprès de mes connaissances d'un amoureux. Un petit ami aimant qui m'enverrait des hiboux quotidiennement. Les seuls hiboux que je _ne_ recevais _jamais_ étaient ceux de la Gazette du Sorcier et du Chicaneur. Même si je n'en parlais jamais et faisait la fille indépendante et indifférente, j'en souffrais énormément.

Voilà c'était décidé. En quittant ma cachette, j'y laisserais par la même occasion ma timidité, ma bonne conscience et l'ancienne Hermione. Le Choixpeau ne m'avait après tout pas placée dans la valeureuse maison de Godric Gryffondor par hasard.

C'est toute requinquée que je décidais de rejoindre mes parents. Avant de sortir, j'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de m'arranger un tant soit peu. D'essayer en tout cas. Cette crinière touffue qui me servait de chevelure était tout bonnement indomptable. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je me penche sérieusement sur cette question mais là n'était pas le plus urgent.

En arrivant à notre table, je le cherchais discrètement du regard mais ne le vis pas. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi profité de mon absence pour s'éclipser. Ne sait-on jamais.

Je profitais alors de ce lapse de temps pour me relaxer et me détendre car c'était une chose de prendre des résolutions et c'en était une autre de s'y tenir.

Je me souviens d'une soirée dans les dortoirs où Lavande (cette pimbêche arrogante et insupportable expliqua comment elle avait réussi à ajouter un homme - un autre hélas - à son tableau de châsse).

Alors même s'il m'en coûtait de me l'avouer, il fallait dire que je l'aimais bien cette méthode. Pour une personne réservée, timide et novice dans ce domaine comme je l'étais, c'était la méthode idéale.

J'opterais donc pour la même technique : je lui dirais avec mes yeux ce que je ne pouvais lui dire de manière explicite.

Quinze minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis trente. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence et compris à regret qu'il était parti. L'arrivée d'un jeune couple à sa table me confirma ma crainte.

J'étais déçue. Alors tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi. Pourquoi m'avoir regardée avec autant d'insistance. Je n'avais quand même pas imaginé cela. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quittée une seule fois. Qu'était-ce à ses yeux ? Un challenge ? Il voulait s'assurer de son sex appeal ? Voir s'il faisait de l'effet ?

Quelque part je ne devais pas m'en étonner davantage. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui attirait ce type de bellâtres. Ginny oui, les jumelles Patil ou même Lavande. Elles étaient belles et savaient y faire dans ce domaine. Moi, je n'étais pas le genre à attirer qui que ce soit. Il fallait que je m'y fasse une bonne fois pour toute.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Mon amour propre en avait pris un sacré coup. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi cela me chamboulait autant. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas plus côtoyé que ça.

Les différentes questions de mes parents ne réussirent pas à me tirer de ma torpeur. Ma mère excédée finit par en conclure que je boudais parce que je voulais aller sur les quais – ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas - m'accusa d'être égoïste et m'annonça à la fin du déjeuner que puisque j'y tenais tant, je n'avais qu'à y aller et que mon père et elle continueraient leur visite de Saint-Emilion.

Je m'en allais le cœur lourd. J'avais adorée cette matinée avec eux même si au départ je ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

Je marchais donc sans but précis, déçue d'avoir gâchée la journée de mes parents et surtout déçue de ne pas l'avoir revu. Pour une fois j'aurais aimé être celle qu'on remarque pour autre chose que ses notes. Etait-ce vaniteux de vouloir plaire à un homme ? Etait-ce vaniteux d'avoir voulu plaire à _cet homme_ là par dessus tout ? Etait-ce vaniteux d'y avoir cru ? J'aurais aimé savoir ce que ça fait. Pour une fois.

O0°^^°0O

Des lèvres exigeantes se posèrent sur les miennes me tirant par la même occasion de ma rêverie et m'empêchant de penser ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La surprise me paralysa complètement mais très vite, je repris mes esprits et tenta de toutes mes forces de repousser mon agresseur.

Lorsque je parvins à m'en détacher, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en _le_ découvrant. Mon cœur en fit presqu'un bond. J'étais en colère contre lui mais ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire.

Ne voulant lui faciliter les choses, je le frappais avec ce que j'avais sous la main : un livre. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ?

« Hey… » Se défendit-il. « Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce coup » dit-il d'une voix faussement étonnée que j'aimais déjà.

Ca, dis-je en lui assénant un autre coup, c'est pour m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie ça, en réitérant mon geste, c'est pour m'avoir embrassée de la sorte et enfin ça, en tapant plus fort c'est pour être parti sans prévenir. Idiot.

« Je ne savais pas que Mademoiselle surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes », lança t-il avec malice.

Estomaquée par son cran et amusée par son tempérament joueur, je le regardais bouche bée, incapable de faire preuve de plus de répartie. Et je le détestais pour cela.

O0°^^°0O

Il dormait d'un sommeil si paisible que l'idée même de perturber ce moment de calme et de volupté me brisa le cœur. Ses traits étaient complètement relâchés. Sa respiration constante. Je décidais donc de le réveiller tout en douceur en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Mes lèvres effleurèrent à peine sa peau qu'il commença déjà à bouger :

« Hm mm … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quelle heure il est ? Et pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ? Moi qui étais persuadé que ma petite gâterie d'hier soir et surtout l'état de fatigue dans lequel je t'ai laissé te couperai l'envie de te lever aux aurores » Marmonna-t-il de sa voix encore endormie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me demandant comment une personne pouvait être aussi arrogante.

" Ne soit pas si vantard amour, tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es complètement K.O. tandis que moi je suis prête pour le second round. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me suivre ? Comment tu le sens ?" le taquinais-je

« Hm mm, mal. Je ne sens rien ou presque. Il faudrait que tu réessaies. Je suis toujours aussi endormi et tes tentatives sont malheureusement veines, à croire que j'ai bel et bien réussi ma mission hier soir », répondit-il en réprimant un sourire.

Veines ? Ouh le petit diable, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et me baissa pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. C'était son talon d'Achille. Je le savais. Après deux mois de relation, je connaissais ses points forts et ses points faibles, je connaissais chaque recoin de sa peau comme si c'était la mienne. De la petite cicatrice dans le dos à laquelle il détestait que je touche à ce grain de beauté sur sa mâchoire que j'aimais tant suçoter.

Grain de beauté d'ailleurs que je m'empressais d'embrasser pour ensuite accorder autant d'attention à son cou et ses clavicules. Que je pouvais me sentir puissante en cet instant. Pouvoir lui faire ressentir de telles sensations était un réel bonheur.

Je remis à nouveau toute mon attention sur son lobe d'oreille.

Son corps commença tout doucement à répondre à mes assauts mais il essayait de ne rien y laisser paraître.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, on allait passer au niveau supérieur.

Je frottais alors mon bassin contre le sien et serra ma poitrine contre son torse nu tout en continuant d'asséner ma torture.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Par Merlin, jamais je n'aurais agît de la sorte il y a quelques temps. La jeune fille inexpérimentée que j'étais à notre rencontre ce mois de Juillet avait complètement disparue pour laisser place à une jeune femme pleine d'assurance. Une femme qui avait non seulement confiance en elle mais aussi en son pouvoir de séduction.

Et par Godric, qu'il aimait à se dire qu'il m'avait dépravée et dévergondée.

« C'est pas juste », dit-il en m'enserrant la taille de ses bras finement musclés.

"Hm mm, pardon ? Qu'est ce que j'entends ? Et qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ? Comme ça tu es réveillé ? Je croyais pourtant ne pas te faire d'effets, hein » glissais-je

« Puisque c'est ainsi… » Continuais-je malicieusement en faisant mine de me lever et de partir.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il m'attira à lui avec force et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

O0°^^°0O

Un seul jour. Voilà le temps qu'il me reste à passer dans ce paradis terrestre. La vie ne m'a jamais semblée aussi injuste qu'en ce maudit jour. Mon séjour ici aura été fantastique et incroyable. Surtout les moments passés avec _lui_. Si on m'avait un jour dit que je serais dans un tel état de félicité - avec/grâce à _lui _- j'aurais immédiatement envoyé la personne à Sainte - mangouste. Non, sérieusement.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mis tant d'années avant de revenir ici. J'ai pourtant toujours adoré la France. J'y ai passé une partie de mon enfance et j'en garde mes plus tendres souvenirs. Mes parents et moi y avons vécu jusqu'à mes 5 ans et ensuite nous sommes rentrés en Angleterre car ils désiraient se rapprocher davantage de mes grands-parents.

O0°^^°0O

La fin du mois d'Août ne marquait pas seulement la fin des vacances mais également celle de notre relation. Je ne le reverrais plus.

Demain je serais à Poudlard pour entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Je n'avais pas revu Ron, Harry et Ginny depuis le mois de Juin. Je les aimais par dessus tout et ils m'avaient tous énormément manqués mais j'avais eu besoin de passer ces 2 mois juste avec _lui_. Même s'ils ont été déçus, mes amis se sont montrés extrêmement compréhensifs, à condition bien entendu que je leur fasse le compte rendu détaillé sans aucune omission (Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est Ginny qui voulait autant de détails).

Poudlard a été une bénédiction pour moi. Découvrir cet autre monde fut complètement surréaliste. J'en ai adoré chaque instant. Les bons comme les mauvais. J'y ai rencontré des personnes incroyables parmi lesquelles le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore (d'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il nous ait vraiment quitté. Il était invincible à mes yeux) et des personnes moins remarquables. Mais toutes ces épreuves/personnes ont faites de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Et j'en suis fière. Pour rien au monde je ne changerai quoi que ce soit.

O0°^^°0O

Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de partir. Ca grouillait dans tous les sens. J'aimais cette effervescence. Sur le quai, les familles embrassaient une dernière fois leurs enfants en leur faisant promettre d'écrire le plus souvent possible (douce utopie).

J'aperçu enfin mes amis. Je souris en voyant Ron et Ginny approcher en se disputant et Harry qui à côté n'y prêtait aucune attention. C'était bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. J'aimais cette constance. Ca m'avait manqué.

Au loin sur le quai, mon regard fut attiré par des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Ces cheveux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Draco Malfoy.

Personne ne m'aura autant fait de mal que lui. Il a tenu les pires propos envers moi. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il m'a traitée de Sang-de-bourbe. Jamais. A l'époque je ne connaissais pas le sens du terme et je ne savais même pas que c'était une injure.

Il croisa alors mon regard.

Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche fière et assurée ignorant complètement les regards effrayés des personnes sur son passage.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me fixa d'un regard qu'il voulait sévère … Et m'embrassa.

O0°^^°0O

_**Fin**_

.


End file.
